clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Famous Characters
Famous Penguins, are non-playable characters that fit into the Club Penguin storyline and missions. Meetable famous characters give out a free background. Using hacking programs such as WPE PRO or Penguin Storm can make you look like become a famous penguin, But please note that it is client side (Shows by you only) and is against the rules and may get you banned. List of Meetable Characters *Rockhopper *Cadence *Yarr *Lolz *Gary the Gadget Guy *Penguin Band **Franky **G Billy **Petey K **Stompin' Bob *Aunt Arctic *Sensei (Formerly known as "??????") *Rookie *PH the Puffle Handler *CeCe *Rocky List of Official Famous Penguins *Rockhopper *Gary the Gadget Guy *Aunt Arctic *Cadence *Penguin Band **Franky **G Billy **Petey K **Stompin' Bob *Sensei (Formerly known as "??????") *Rookie *PH *CeCe *Rocky Semi-famous Penguins Penguins that are part of the storyline but not appear as an avatar around Club Penguin but some can be seen in games or pictures, etc.: *Bambadee *Jet Pack Guy (Elite Penguin Force) *Director of the P.S.A. *Dancing Penguin *Rory *Dot *Owner of the Coffee Shop *Hydro Hopper Driver *Blue Tour Guide *Gift Shop Manager *Pizza Chef *Jet Pack Surfer *Sport Shop Owner *DJ Player *101 Days of Fun Characters *Coffee Shop Barista *Gift Shop Owner *Secret Agent *Boss of the Pizza Parlor *Griffnators *The Four Ninjas *The Aqua Penguin *Joe Moderators Many penguins consider Moderators famous and their test accounts: See also List of known Moderators. *Billybob *Gizmo (formerly) *rsnail (formerly) *Happy77 *Screenhog (formerly) *Businesmoose *Tour Guide *Polo Field Other Famous Penguins 'Book Penguins' These penguins appear only in books, almost like Semi-Famous Penguins: *Smulley *RodgerRodger *Bambadee *Ghosts *Scrooge *Suneroo *DanielD 'Elite Agents (Penguins)' The agents that you see in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force and Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge *G *Dot *PH the Puffle Handler *Jet Pack Guy *Rookie *Gary the Gadget Guy *Dancing Penguin (DS) 'Elite Puffles' *Flare *Flit *Blast *Bouncer 'Famous Creatures (excluding Penguins)' *Puffles *Yarr *Keeper of the Boiler Room *Keeper of the Stage *Elite Puffles *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Destructo *Ed McCool *Flare * Puffle Rescue's Bat in Level 7 * Lolz Cadence's Purple puffle. 'Evil Characters' *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Test Bots *Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 *Ye Knight's Quest 2 Robot Dragon *Ye Knights Quest 3 Hydra Bot *Scorn the Dragon King *Destructobot Famous Penguins That Own a Blog or Well Known Penguins Please note: Do not remove any users. *Batreeqah Visitors *CeCe at Music Jam 2012 *Rocky at Music Jam 2012 Trivia * Famous Penguins other than the Penguin Band, who dance regularly, dance slightly faster than other penguins. No one knows why. *After the 2011 Buddy List update, while trying to add a famous penguin to your buddy list, a message will pop, saying you have to meet them, in order to add them as friends.Aunt Arctic, Rockhopper, Gary, The Director, Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, PH, G Billy, Stompin Bob, Franky, Petey K, Cadence, Sensei, Herbert P Bear, Klutzy, Billybob and Happy77 all have have this feature. Ones without a picture (with the exception of Billybob and Happy77) cannot be met currently. *Famous penguins can use special dances while wearing clothing, like the Penguin Band can play instruments even though they are wearing clothes. *Cece and Rocky from Shake it Up were meetable characters at the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Party as visitors. *If you type "Disney.Friends.API.addCharacter("%Character ID%")" in Google Chrome console, you can add the character as Friend (Examples: Disney.Friends.API.addCharacter("1") for add Rockhopper, Disney.Friends.API.addCharacter("10") for add Herbert, etc.) Gallery 'Famous Penguins' (In-game) CP Character lineup.png|A lineup of all the Characters. Rockhopper with Yarr In-Game.png|Rockhopper's in-game sprite. Gary In-Game.png|Gary's in-game sprite. Aunt Arctic In-Game.png|Aunt Arctic's in-game sprite. Cadence In-Game.png|Cadence's in-game sprite. Rookie In-Game.png|Rookie's in-game sprite. Penguin Band (2011).png|Penguin Band new look in-game sprite. CP Band.png|Penguin Band old look in-game sprite. Sensei_real.png|Sensei's in-game sprite. 500px-Senseis.png|Sensei's in-game sprites. Maybe_Ninja.gif|Sensei as ?????. PH in game avatarD.PNG|PH's in-game avatar. 'Famous Penguins' (Player cards) Rockhopper player.jpg|Rockhopper's old Player Card. Rockhopper1.1.1.1.1.PNG|Rockhopper new Player Card. Rockhopper Playercard (Fruit).png|Rockhopper's fruit Player Card. File:Gary card new.png|Gary's old Player Card. Gary1.2.1.1.2.34..PNG|Gary new Player Card. File:Sensei card.png|Sensei's Player Card (when he was known as ??????). File:Sensei card brand new.png|Sensei's Player Card. File:Aunt Arctic_Playercard_New.png|Aunt Arctic's Player Card. File:Cadence_Playercard_New_(Boombox).png|Cadence's Player Card. Rookie's Player Card.png|Rookie's Player Card. File:Stompin bob card.png|Stompin' Bob's old Player Card. File:G billy card.png|G Billy's old Player Card. File:Petey k card.png|Petey K's old Player Card. File:Franky card.png|Franky's old Player Card. Stompin Bob_Playercard_New.png|Stompin' Bob's new Player Card. G Billy_Playercard_New.png|G Billy's new Player Card. Petey K_Playercard_New.png|Petey K's new Player Card. Franky_Playercard_New.png|Franky's new Player Card. Screenshot 496.png|Puffle Handler's Player Card Rocky Playercard New.png|Rocky's Player Card CeCe Playercard New.png|CeCe's Player Card 'Semi-Famous Penguins' File:Bambadee book.png|Bambadee. File:Jet_pack_guyk.png|Jet Pack Guy. File:Director.PNG|Director of the PSA and EPF File:DancingPenguin.jpg|Dancing Penguin. File:Roryinthenews.png|Rory. File:Secrets_agents.png|Dot. File:OOTCS.png|Owner of the Coffee Shop. File:Hydro hopper penguin mission 10.png|Hydro Hopper Driver. File:Manager.png|Gift Shop Manager. Image:Pizza chief.png|Pizza Chef. File:SSOwner.JPG|Sport Shop Assistant. File:DJDS.JPG|The DJ Player. File:101days 1.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. File:101days 2.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. File:101days 3.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. File:101days 4.png|One of the 101 Days of Fun Characters. File:Purple_Penguin_Portrait.png|Purple Penguin. File:OOTCS.png|Coffee Shop Barista. File:GiftShopOwner.jpg|The Gift Shop Owner. Greatuncle.jpg|Gariwald VIII 'Moderators' File:Rsnail.jpg|Rsnail's Player card. File:BillybobImage.PNG|Billybob's Player card. Image:Happy77.png|Happy77's Player card. File:Gizmo.jpg|Gizmo's player card. Image:Screenhog-player-card.png|Screenhog's Player card. 'Famous s' Signatures' File:Rockhopper sig.png|Rockhopper's Signature. File:Gary sig.png|Gary's Signature. File:Sensei sig new.png|Sensei's Signature. File:Arctic sig.png|Aunt Arctic's Signature. File:Cadence sig.png|Cadence's Signature. Rookie_sig.png|Rookie's Signature. File:G billy sig.png|G Billy's old Signature. File:Stompin' bob sig.png|Stompin' Bob's old Signature. File:Petey k sig.png|Petey K's old Signature. File:Franky sig.png|Franky's old Signature. Stompin' Bob New Signature.png|Stompin' Bob's new Signature. Franky New Signature.png|Franky's new Signature. G Billy New Signature.png|G Billy's new Signature. Petey K New Signature.png|Petey K's new Signature. File:Phsignature.png|PH's Signature. CeCeSig.png|CeCe's Signature. RockySig.png|Rocky's Signature. See also *Gary *Aunt Arctic *Cadence *Club Penguin Band *Sensei *Rockhopper Category:Lists Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Types of Penguins Category:Lists Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Types of Penguins Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Aunt Arctic